


Doll

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, DeepL Translation, Happy White Valentine's Day, Langa is DOll, M/M, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: Reki picked up a doll, he named it Langa and taught him skateboard.A SF fic with love and blood.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Netas from the movie [Air Doll] ( 空気人形, 監督：是枝裕和 )  
> English wiki : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_Doll
> 
> Just think Reki & Langa match it

Reki picked up a doll next to a trash can in a parking lot.

He was looking for parts to make a skateboard, and took the doll home to see what he could recycle. When the doll moved from the obscurity of the night into the bright interior, Reki found it with all limbs intact and a beautiful face.

It's a pity to destroy it. Reki thought. So instead he repaired the doll. He opened the doll's chest cavity, replaced it with a new mechanical heart, re-soldered the charging circuit at the back of the neck, and finally used lubricant to wipe the joints all over the body.

After pressing the switch, the doll's eyes lit up. When it stood up from the chair, it was taller than Reki. Reki named it Langa, according to the nameplate on its back. It was a company specializing in the development of sports-assisted teaching dolls, which went bankrupt three years ago due to poor management, and a series of after-sales service branches were also disbanded. Perhaps "Langa" was lost due to lack of maintenance.

"Hello, Langa."

"Hello, Master." The doll's slightly distant voice rang out.

"Don’t call me MASTER, I'm Kyan Reki, just call me Reki. We are friends from now on."

Reki grew up loving skateboarding and making his own skateboards. After graduating from high school, he went to industrial school and now ran his own independent studio, taking orders for custom skateboards from the Internet.

In the evening, when Reki was testing a new skateboard pattern in the open space in front of the studio, Langa also became interested. When he saw this, he took Langa to learn how to skateboard. Langa was a series of figures designed to assist skiing, although the principle was similar in skiing and skateboarding , the specific operation was still very different. Langa connected to the computer with a data cable, spent a lot of effort to increase the action program, the repair and replacement of parts was the responsibility of Reki. Reki dismantled a mountain of bad parts and replaced them one by one with the latest ones. After all these things were done, he let Langa sit on the edge of his bed and used the wall socket to charge Langa, thus ending the day.

"Reki, why are you doing all this?" Langa asked him.

"I want a skateboarding partner," Reki said with a smile, "and taking care of you reminds me of when I used to do for my sister, so you don't have to mind."

Langa was a bit puzzled, it was clear that he existed for teaching purposes, but now he was a human student and being taken care of like a human sister, an original experience to him. But he was a doll and would not think about things that were too complicated. He obediently sat down, headed down to show the back of his neck, and waited for Reki to plug in the charger.

They lived on the second floor, the first floor was the studio, and the basement was the warehouse. When Reki was busy with his work, Langa didn't want to go out skateboarding alone, sometimes he would watch Reki cutting boards, sometimes he would watch videos with his tablet.

One day, Langa suddenly asked, "Why do humans kiss mouth-to-mouth?"

Reki was startled and took the tablet to see that the skateboard clips he had found for Langa had finished and the player automatically switched to a romantic drama commercial.

"Reki, why?" Langa tugged at his coat unrelentingly.

"Because they like the other, and it's comfortable to kiss someone you like."

"Really? That Reki kiss me too."

"Well ......" Reki was a little hesitant.

"Don’t you like me?"

"Langa is a doll."

"It has nothing to do with dolls or humans, right? Even though Reki is a human, I like Reki. Don't deny my feelings."

"You're right, obviously I decided to treat you as an equal friend from the beginning." He swept down Langa's head and swiped his lips quickly.

"Comfortable?"

"I don't know," Langa said frankly, "but feeling your body heat makes me happy, like I've become a little closer to Reki. I like the look on your face when you kiss me."

"Stop it, it feels very embarrassing." Reki covered his face and fled back to work.

That night, Reki extended Langa's power cord so that Langa could go to bed and cuddle with him.

"It's boring to stay home all the time, isn't it? I'll take you to a fun place." Reki said so and took Langa to the underground skateboarding competition. Seeing the leaping crowd, Langa couldn't help but join them, he pirouetted down the curved slope like falling snow, Reki and the bystanders looked on in awe.

When did Langa become so good. If this continues, maybe one day he will not be able to catch up with him. This premonition took root in Reki's mind, even when Langa turned back to himself and did DAP, Reki flinched a little.

"What's wrong, Reki?" Langa asked him innocently. And Reki could only reply, "Nothing."

Sure enough, from that night there was a steady stream of people asking Langa to fight, and Langa went gladly. At the same time, there was also some gossip that the guardians were not good enough for Langa. But no matter how much he practiced, there was no way he could compete with Langa, who after all was a doll made for the sports field, and perhaps that was where Langa really belonged.

Although he wants to declare to everyone, that is the doll I picked up, he is MY LANGA. But Langa doesn't belong to anyone. His ability is his innate endowment, and what attracts people is his natural light, the same kind of light that charmed Reki.

Maybe it is a better choice to let go of Langa.

After giving Langa a final maintenance, Reki sat upright in front of Langa, "Let's just say good bye. Langa, you can go anywhere you want."

"I don't want to. Why?"

"The anxiety of not being able to catch up with you, the inferiority complex of not being worthy of you, the jealousy of your talents, the desire to walk alongside you, the possessiveness of wanting to have you all to myself, all these feelings overlap and wear me out. When I am with you, my heart becomes painful. Nevertheless I can't hate you ...... do you understand, Langa?"

"I don't. Is it because I'm a doll that I can't understand your feelings? I don't want to be separated from Reki."

Langa grabbed a screwdriver, and in a moment, Reki saw blood flowing from his chest, and he collapsed without saying a word.

"If the heart is broken, just fix it. Just like you did for me, I also came to fix Reki ......" Langa's voice faded away.

Reki's body became cold, Langa did try it but could not open Reki’s chest cavity, he touched the human skeleton rather than the metal pieces of the doll.

"Reki, don't forget to charge me." Langa murmured. He hugged Reki, who was no longer warm, tightly and fell asleep as usual.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I like the poem [Life is...] referenced in the movie.  
> I thought it described the relationship of Reki and Langa.
> 
> Please read it:  
> In original Japanese - http://poemculturetalk.poemculture.main.jp/?eid=277  
> In translation English - https://myfluorescentbrain.tumblr.com/post/79154213657/air-doll-poem/amp


End file.
